marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = John Grey (father) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = In her teenage years, Jean was privately tutored by Charles Xavier in the use of her psychic abilities. But Magneto, seeing that her immense potential could help in his cause, tried to force her to join him. Xavier pleaded with Jean's father to let her to come to the institute, where she would be safer. Though her father objected, Jean was willing to go after she saw Scott Summers with the professor. As part of the original X-Men, most of their encounters were with Magneto, who was still bent on forcing Jean to join him. But she proved to be stronger than he realized, when she held back Cyclops's optic blasts so that he could blast Magneto. Cyclops and Jean then developed a relationship afterwards. But as the years passed by, Logan developed a crush on her. Cyclops and Logan confronted each other regarding this matter, but broke it up when Jean called Scott off and told him Logan wasn't fighting back because she specifically made him promise not to. Jean was lost after a mysterious explosion in the Institute the next day. It was eventually revealed that this explosion was the result of Emma Frost and her Cuckoos trying to take out Charles Xavier and extract the Phoenix Force from Jean. Jean instinctively fought back, causing the explosion. Jean wound up in a hospital and when she woke up, couldn't remember anything, even her name. Emma Frost infiltrated the X-Men to gain access to Cerebro in an effort to find Jean. She and Cyclops were eventually able to locate the amnesiac Jean and rescue her. The Inner Circle was then able to extract Jean for themselves. After having her memories restored, Emma Frost told Jean the legend of the Phoenix and tried to persuade Jean to let her help remove it, but Jean was reluctant to do anything without Professor Xavier. Using the joined powers of Emma and the Stepford Cuckoos, they subdued and mentally tricked Jean so she would do what they wanted by using the images of Scott and the Professor. But the mental contact was interrupted by Scott's connection to Jean. The Stepford Cuckoos then tried to release the Phoenix and be its hosts. As they succeeded and took off, adding to the chaos of the reprogrammed Sentinel attack in New York, Jean left to go and fight them. When Jean saw Emma Frost kissing an unconscious Cyclops, she used her telekinesis to violently pin the blonde telepath to the wall in a fit of jealousy. Jean's attempt to repossess the Phoenix was unsuccessful, and she watched in horror as the Phoenix almost killed Cyclops. The Phoenix instead was possessed by Emma Frost, who seemingly died when trying to release it into the atmosphere. Relieved, Jean embraced Cyclops and is seen with his arm around her at the end, having apparently reconciled with him. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In this series Jean is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voiced the Black Cat in the 1990s Spider-Man series, Spider-Woman in the second season of the 1990s animated Iron Man series, and Ms. Marvel on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family